The mess in Valentine Day 182769 ver
by Shiki12
Summary: Hibari dan Mukuro sama-sama mau bikin coklat buat hari valentine buat Tsuna... pakah mereka berhasil memberikan chocolate itw dpt waktu yang tepat berhubungan mereka sama-sama nggak bisa masak?


**Fic Indo pertama saya khusus untuk Valentine, kenapa g bahasa inggris? Karena saya baru dapet ide nya tanggal 13 malem nya. :BV**

**There will be the english version in the future. And the sequel for the White day, the day when people that got a coklat from somebody that they like to give them their replay.**

**Fic ini tentang triangle love 182769... kalo ada yang salah tolong d kasi tw. Dan please review ya b(^_^)**

Mukuro lagi sibuk milih-milih coklat d sebuah toko yang menjual coklat. Dia ingin membelikan Tsuna coklat untuk hari Valentine besok, tapi dia punya masalah... dia g tw Tsuna suka coklat apa, dan dia juga g pernah liat Tsuna makan coklat. Mungkin pernah... tw ah... emang Mukuro stalker nya apa?

Di saat yang sama tapi tempat yang berbeda Hibari lagi liat brosur coklat. Dan masih ada sekitar 10 brosur lain nya d atas meja kerja yang melihat tingkah jlaku boss nya itu bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Kyoya-san... anda mw membeli sebuah coklat? Tidak kah kita punya segudang coklat?" kata Kusakabe, ia teringat segudang coklat yang berisi coklat-coklat mahal dari sekuruh dunia.

"Aku g butuh coklat seperti itu, yang aku butuhkan adalah coklat yang special."

"...?" Kusakabe heran, bingung.

Hibari merasa kesal melihat brosur itu. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan d kota untuk mencari mungkin saja ada coklat yang bagus untuk dia berikan padaTsuna. Ia melempar brosur nya dengan kesal, mengambil jaketnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kusakabe yang masih tidak mengerti mengapa bossnya tiba-tiba ingin membelikan seseorang coklat untuk hari Valintine?

Kusakabe mengambil dan melihat brosur yang tadi di banting Hibari ke meja.

_Valintine day is coming!_

_Buy a special coklat for your special person here! _

_For the first 20 person will got 20% diskon, etc_

Kusakabe bengong melihat brosur itu dan ada banyak pertanyaan d kepalanya yang berambut panjang itu, salah satunya adalah _sejak kapan boss nya yang karnivore itu bisa jatuh cinta?_

0o0o0o0

Mukuro capek jalan-jalan keliling kota untuk nyari coklat yang pantes buat Tsuna. Tiba-tiba terlintas d kepala nya untuk membuat coklat bikinannya sendiri untuk dia buat Tsuna. Tapi... dia kan g bisa masak, bikin telor aja gosong, apalagi coklat. Ia ingat pada M.M, Mukuro langsung melesat pergi ke tempat M.M

0o0o0o0

Hibari pulang dari jalan-jalannya, ia pulang dengan tamapang kesal dan jengkel. Kusakabe yang melihat raut muka boss nya langsung mengambil cangkir teh dan membuatkan teh untuk membuat boss nya itu rilex. Tapi aneh nya bossnya itw bukannya membaca koran, tetapi malah baca brosur coklat. 5 menit kemudian brosur itw melayang ke tempat sampah. Bossnya itu bukannya jadi rilex dia malah jadi makin kesel. Hibari menyalakan TV untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal nya, tapi karna acara TV itu tentang coklat lagi, ia ingin meledakan TV itw sekarang juga. Tapi tiba-tiba acaranya berubah menjadi cara membuat coklat untuk hari Valentine. Hibari tidak jadi meledakan TV itu.

_Hari Valentine hanya ada 1 tahun sekali. Mengapa tidak membuat coklat dari pada membelinya mahal-mahal? Saya akan menunjukan cara membuat coklat yang sangat enak untuk orang yang special buat anda itu. _

Hibari meletakan kembali remote TV nya ke meja. Kusakabe heran melihat boss nya tumben seneng nonton acara masak-masakan, dan itu coklat pula.

"Kusakabe! Catat cara pembuatannya!" Kusakabe lebih heran lagi. Mw apa boss nya ini sih? Mw belajar cara nya jadi herbivore? Tapi tentu saja Kusakabe tidak bisa menolak perintah sang boss, atau kalo tidak dy akan d babat habis oleh boss nya itu.

Sementara Kusakabe mencatat, Hibari menonton nya dengan serius dalam waktu 30 menit penuh.

0o0o0o0

"HAH! Yang benar saja?" kata M.M tidak percaya.

"Serius! Ajarin gw bikin coklat bentuk hati!" kata Mukuro, berusaha meyakinkan M.m kalo dia nggak mimpi.

"Tolong tampar kalo emang bukan mimpi"

PLAK

M.M terkejut tiba-tba dia d tampar ama Mukuro beneran. "Nah! Lw nggak mimpi kan? Sekarang ajarin gw!" paksa Mukuro. M.M masih nggak percaya boss nya itu minta d ajarin coklat, maksudnya... kenapa g beli aja si? Kan banyak tuh yang jualan. Tapi kalo boss nya uda minta masa d tolak? Bisa-bisa di bunuh.

"Baiklah... nih pake celemek dulu." M.M ngasi celelmek coklat dengan hati-hati putih, celemek yang cewe banget.

"Yang bener aja lw nyuruh gw pake celemek cewe." Protes Mukuro.

"Jangan salahin saya donk, tuh salahin author nya" -_- ***author d bunuh dulu ama Mukur* okeh balik ke cerita...**

"Ya kalo g mw pake jangan minta nangis kalo bajunya bolong atau kotor." Kata M.M setelah dia inget baju yang di pake ama Mukuro kan baju hadiah ulang tahun yang di kasi Tsuna. Mau nggak mau Mukuro terpaksa pake celemek cewe itu juga, sebenernya M.M uda mau ngakak ngeliat Mukuro pake celemek cewe, tapi dari pada d hajar ama boss nya, mending ngakak dalam hati aja deh.

0o0o0o0

**BOOOM!**

Ledakan terdengar dari dapur tempat Hibari sedang membuat coklat valentine nya.

"Hibari-san!" seru Kusakabe saat masuk ke dalam dapur yang hangus terbakar itu, Para pria berambut panjang lainnya masuk sambil membawa alat pemadam api. Ia melihat bossnya itu tidak apa-apa, tetapi mengapa boss nya itu membuat coklat sambil memakai tonfa? Emang bikin coklat pake tonfa ya? Atau jangan-jangan ledakan tadi terjadi karena bossnya ini g sabaran dalam bikin coklat?

"Siapkan dapur lain." Kata Hibari sambil berlalu. Ternyata Hibari pantang menyerah dalam pertempuran dan dalam... memasak juga

0o0o0o0

"Nah! Sekarang sudah siap... tinggal tunggu coklat meleleh." Mukuro menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Ia berjalan menuju ke meja lain untuk menyiapkan cetakan cokalt berbentuk hati. Tiba-tiba...

**BOOOM! **

Ledakan lain terdengar, kali ini dari dapur M.M. Mukuro kaget melihat dapur itu sekarang menjadi gosong atau tepatnya dapur M.M menjadi gosong.

DRAP DRAP DRAP...

Terdengar langkah kaki M.M d koridor, dan saat ia masuk, seandainya rahang mulut manusia bisa jatuh, maka saat itu juga mulutnya sudah sampai di lantai karena melihat dapurnya yang kayak kena bom.

"Mukuro-sama! Apa yang kau lakukan pada dapur ku?" tanya M.M panik, sambil berusaha memdamkan api nya itu.

"Hanya mencoba untuk melelehkan coklat itu sesuai dengna petunjuk buku." Kata Mukuro sambil mel;empar tamapng meminta maaf, walalupun sebenernya M.M ingin mencabik-cabik bossnya itu sekarang juga karna telah menghancurkan dapur nya itu. M.M melihat apa yang salah dengan cara memanaskan coklat itu.

"Seharusnya coklat ini d panaskan di dalam panci berisi air, bukan langsung d panaskan begitu saja!"

Setelah dapur M.M selesai d bersihkan mereka pindah ke dapur di base nya Mukuro. Dan acara pembuatan coklat valentine pun berlanjut.

0o0o0o0

Di saat kedua karnivore itu saling meng-kami korosu dan meledakan dapur, Tsuna malah di sibukan dengan pekerjaan yang seharusnya di kerjakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Tch! Apa yang d lakukan oleh para pemalas di saat seperti ini?" kata Gokudera kesal.

"Ma... ma... Gokudera... tidak tahu kah kau besok hari valentine?"

"Lalu maksud lw saat ini mereka sedang membuat coklat untuk seseorang yang mereka sukai sambil meledakan dapur?"

ACHOOO! Hibari dan Mukuro bersin.

"Kyoya-san... apakah anda terkena flu?" tanya Kusakabe, walalupun dia sedikit bingung mungkinkah seseorang dapat terkena flu hanya karena membuat coklat valentine?

"Mungkin saja kan?" melempar senyum 1000watt nya

0o0o0o0

Jam menunjukan jam 11 malam. Setelah seharian membuat coklat, dan setelah meledakkan 4 dapur, berkali-kali tersayat pisau, dan 10 mengganti baju yang ternoda. Dengan keadaan dapur yang habis terkena bom perang dunia ke 3 Hibari dan Mukuro selesai membuat coklat untuk Tsuna. M.M dan Kusakabe sama-sama pasrah melihat tagihan renovasi 4 dapur yang telah di rusak oleh boss mereka.

Mukuro langsung menuju ke kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuh nya dari coklat, memasang AC nya dan langsung melempar diri nya ke atas tempat tidur. Dalam waktu 10 detik dia sudah terlelap, ia bahkan tidak tahu saat M.M pulang.

Begitu pula dengan Hibari, ia langsung mebersihkan tubuhnya dari belepotan coklat dan tidur. Mukuro dan Hibari merasakan capek yang belom pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa capek yang melebihi rasa capek setelah pertempuran dengan 500 orang.

Coklat yang mereka buat sudah jadi, hanya tinggal menunggu menjadi keras, membungkusnya dan menyerahkan coklat itu pada Tsuna besok.

0o0o0o0

Esok harinya Tsuna masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dan menemukan 2 buah coklat berbentuk hati, satu d bungkus dengan kertas berwarna ungu sedang yang satunya dengan kertas berwarna indigo dan kedua coklat itu d berikan pita cantik berwarna pink.

Tsuna langsung menyadari bahwa kedua coklat itu berasal dari Mukuro dan Hibari. Mukanya menjadi merah mengetahui maksud mereka berdua walaupun ia tidak yakin apakah tebakannya itu benar atau tidak. Tsuna mengambil kedua coklat itu dan mencicipinya. Ternyata rasa nya tidak jauh berbeda keduanya, hanya punya Hibari terasa lebih manis karena terlalu banyak susu dan punya Mukuro terlalu manis karena gula.

BRAK! Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja Tsuna yang berada d kanan dan kiri di banting secara bersama-sama.

0o0o0o0

Mukuro bangun, ia merasa sangat lelah. Ketika ia melihat matahari yang sudah tinggi dan terlihat jam 11 siang, ia langsung loncat dari temapt tidur nya. Ganti baju dan langsung menuju ke lemari es nya. Ia begitu kaget karena mendapati coklat yang ia buat dengan kerja keras nya seharian kemarin, menghilang. Tidak ada waktu untuk membuat lagi, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaan nya secara langusung pada Tsuna. Ia mengambil kunci mobil nya dan langsung menuju ke Vongola base.

0o0o0o0

Hibari terbangun karena Hibird menyanyi terlalu keras. Dia cepat-cepat melihat jam tangannya, jam 11 siang! Ia langsung loncat dari temapt tidurnya berpakaian rapi dan membuka lemari es tempat ia menyimpan coklat yang hendak ia berikan pada Tsuna. Hibari sangat jengkel dan ia memukul san lemari es yang tidak bersalah itu saat melihat bahwa coklatnya telah menghilang dari dalam lemari es itu. Tidak ada pilihan lain... Hibari memutuskan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya secara langsung terhadap Tsuna.

Cepat-cepat ia mengambil kunci motornya, helm dan jaketnya.

0o0o0o0

BRAK! Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja Tsuna yang berada d kanan dan kiri di banting secara bersama-sama.

Tsuna kaget karena Mukuro dan Hibari masuk secara bersamaan dengan membanting pintu kerjanya. Mereka berdua telihat sangat berantakan, dengan rambut dan baju yang berantakan, seperti mereka sedang melakukan sebuah kejuaraan lari.

Saat Mukuro dan Hibari melihat siapa yang ada di ruangan itu, mereka saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"A... ada apa?" Tanya Tsuna. Kedua pasang mata itu tertuju pada Tsuna, entah mengapa Tsuna merasa malu. Dan setelah sadar bahwa yang di lihat oleh mereka berdua tidak hanya diri nya tetapi juga coklat yang berada d hadapannya ia semakin merasa aneh menjadi tatapan Mukuro dan Hibari.

"Bagaimana coklatku..." mereka tidak melanjutkan kata-kata mereka, karena mereka mengatakan d saat bersamaan. Dan sekali lagi mereka saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Mmm... thanks buat coklat nya Hibari-san... Mukuro." Kata Tsuna malu-malu.

"Kufufu... sama-sama Tsuna. Oh ya aku denger kamu nyelesein pekerjaan ku kemarin ya? Hari ini kamu libur aja, biar aku yang gantiin." Kata Mukuro, sebelum menghilang.

"Hmp... kau juga menyelesaikan tugasku kemarin. Biarkanku selesaikan tugas mu hari ini." Kata Hibari sebelum menghilang menuju ke ruangannya sendiri.

Tsuna yang ingin mencegah supaya kedua orang itu tidak mengerjakan tugas nya, tetapi terlambat, kedua nya sudah pergi menuju ke ruangannya masing-masing. Well, Tsuna tidak peduli lagi, ia senang karena hari itu ia mendapatkan coklat dari dua orang yang tidak ia sangka akan memberika coklat pada nya.

0o0o0o0

Di saat yang bersamaan Kusakabe dan M.M merasa lega karna tidak terdengar pertempuran yang di sebabkan oleh kedua boss mereka itu.

"Untung kita sudah menaruh coklat itu sebelum mereka bangun, kalo tidak mungkin akan terjadi perpecahan dalam keluarga Vongola."

"Ada-ada saja yang terjdi dalam Valentine day." Kata M.M sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak percaya bossnya membuat coklat dan harus mengganti biaya renovasi 4 dapur.

**Akhirnya ni fic selese juga... (^0^)**

**Enjoy the reading! Hope you like it!**

**Coming up English version next year /plak**


End file.
